freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, White
=Dragon, White= ( ) '''Environment: Cold mountains Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 2; very young 3; young 4; juvenile 6; young adult 8; adult 10; mature adult 12; old 15; very old 17; ancient 18; wyrm 19; great wyrm 21 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: Wyrmling 4–5 HD; very young 7–8 HD; young 10–11 HD; juvenile 13–14 HD; young adult 16–17 HD; adult 19–20 HD; mature adult 22–23 HD; old 25–26 HD; very old 28–29 HD; ancient 31–32 HD; wyrm 34–35 HD; great wyrm 37+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +2; very young +3; young +3; juvenile +5; others — |- |Wyrmling ||T ||3d12+3 (22) ||11 ||10 ||13 ||6 ||11 ||6 ||+3/–5 ||+5 ||+4 ||+3 ||+3 ||1d6 (12) ||— |- |Very young ||S ||6d12+6 (45) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||6 ||11 ||6 ||+6/+3 ||+8 ||+6 ||+5 ||+5 ||2d6 (14) ||— |- |Young ||M ||9d12+18 (76) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||6 ||11 ||6 ||+9/+11 ||+11 ||+8 ||+6 ||+6 ||3d6 (16) ||— |- |Juvenile ||M ||12d12+24 (102) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||8 ||11 ||8 ||+12/+15 ||+15 ||+10 ||+8 ||+8 ||4d6 (18) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||15d12+45 (142) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||8 ||11 ||10 ||+15/+23 ||+18 ||+12 ||+9 ||+9 ||5d6 (20) ||17 |- |Adult ||L ||18d12+72 (189) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||10 ||11 ||12 ||+18/+28 ||+23 ||+15 ||+11 ||+11 ||6d6 (23) ||20 |- |Mature adult ||H ||21d12+105 (241) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+21/+37 ||+27 ||+17 ||+12 ||+13 ||7d6 (25) ||21 |- |Old ||H ||24d12+120 (276) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+24/+41 ||+31 ||+19 ||+14 ||+15 ||8d6 (27) ||23 |- |Very old ||H ||27d12+162 (337) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+27/+45 ||+35 ||+21 ||+15 ||+17 ||9d6 (29) ||25 |- |Ancient ||H ||30d12+180 (375) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+30/+49 ||+39 ||+23 ||+17 ||+19 ||10d6 (31) ||27 |- |Wyrm ||G ||33d12+231 (445) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||14 ||15 ||16 ||+33/+57 ||+41 ||+25 ||+18 ||+20 ||11d6 (33) ||29 |- |Great wyrm ||G ||36d12+288 (522) ||37 ||10 ||27 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+36/+61 ||+45 ||+28 ||+20 ||+24 ||12d6 (36) ||32 |- |Wyrmling ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 150 ft. (average), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||14 (+2 size, +2 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 14 ||Icewalking, immunity to cold, vulnerability to fire ||— ||— |- |Very young ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 150 ft. (average), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||16 (+1 size, +5 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 || ||— ||— |- |Young ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||18 (+8 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 18 || ||— ||— |- |Juvenile ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||21 (+11 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 21 ||Fog cloud ||— ||— |- |Young adult ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||23 (–1 size, +14 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 23 ||DR 5/magic ||— ||16 |- |Adult ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||26 (–1 size, +17 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 ||Gust of wind ||1st ||18 |- |Mature adult ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||28 (–2 size, +20 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 28 ||DR 10/magic ||3rd ||20 |- |Old ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||31 (–2 size, +23 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 31 ||Freezing fog ||5th ||21 |- |Very old ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||34 (–2 size, +26 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 34 ||DR 15/magic ||7th ||23 |- |Ancient ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||37 (–2 size, +29 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 37 ||Wall of ice ||9th ||24 |- |Wyrm ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 250 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||38 (–4 size, +32 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 38 ||DR 20/magic ||11th ||25 |- |Great wyrm ||60 ft., burrow 30 ft., fly 250 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||41 (–4 size, +35 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 41 ||Control weather ||13th ||27 Description The scales of a wyrmling white dragon glisten like mirrors. As the dragon ages, the sheen disappears, and by very old age, scales of pale blue and light gray are mixed in with the white. Combat White dragons prefer sudden assaults, swooping down from aloft or bursting from beneath water, snow, or ice. They loose their breath weapon, then try to knock out a single opponent with a follow-up attack. Breath Weapon (Su) A white dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of cold. Icewalking (Ex) This ability works like the spider climb spell, but the surfaces the dragon climbs must be icy. It is always in effect. Freezing Fog (Sp) An old or older white dragon can use this ability three times per day. It is similar to a solid fog spell but also causes a rime of slippery ice to form on any surface the fog touches, creating the effect of a grease spell. The dragon is immune to the grease effect because of its icewalking ability. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—fog cloud (juvenile or older), gust of wind (adult or older), wall of ice (ancient or older); 1/day—control weather (great wyrm). Skills Hide, Move Silently, and Swim are considered class skills for white dragons. 'See also : ' Dragon, Black, Dragon, Blue, Dragon, Green, Dragon, Red, Dragon, Chromatic